


A Promise

by psych_nostalgia



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Gen, if these two don't sound awesome to you, most sadistic duo i can think of, watch the video again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psych_nostalgia/pseuds/psych_nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crimson Curse never strays from a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I can totally imagine this pairing while watching the video.

“What are you doing?” Crimson sees her lying down on the warehouse floor like a morgue. She and Mother Chucker had just finished their 209th job for the Organization, and she was ready to celebrate. When she heard no response, Crimson walked over in confusion.

 

“I can’t move my body, Hayley,” Her eyes were calm and indifferent, but she had never uttered Crimson’s actual name before.

 

“What do you want me to do?” She already knew the answer but thought to ask as one final favour. 

 

“You know what to do,” Crimson nodded silently and prepared to do the deed. “Just promise to find her and kill her.”

 

“I promise,”

 

* * *

 

When she first meets her, she’s in a similar warehouse, licking a long line of blood off the sharpest knife she’s ever seen, while crouching over a pile of dead bodies too tall to be stable. Glancing up, she notices that even just her eyes show a certain level of insanity too beautiful to pass up. Her crimson hair dances through the air as she does a frontal flip perfectly placing her right in front of Mother Chucker. 

 

Now this is what she was looking for. If anyone could help her kill her mother, it was someone like this.

 

“Wanna go kill some people?” She says as if it were the most natural thing to say to a stranger.

 

“If I don’t kill you first."

And that was the beginning. 


End file.
